Crusaders
by Kanshisha Tenshi
Summary: The troubles of the Sailor Senshi after Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. (They were reborn as different people in my version; I'm using their Japanese names.) Told in the perspective of each senshi. Please review.
1. Aino Minako

**Crusaders**

**By Kanshisha Tenshi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. The characters are property of Takeuchi Naoko and whoever else can lay legal claim on them.**

**~Aino Minako~**

            My name is Aino Minako. I am sixteen years old, blonde and beautiful. I am an only child living with my parents. I was the first senshi, the original. I was a senshi long before Usagi, Rei, Makoto and Ami. I am the warrior of love, Sailor Venus, also known as the famous Sailor V.

            But that has no meaning to me anymore. I am lonely now, sad and desperate. I have no boyfriend, and ever since being reborn after dying at the hands of the evil Galaxia, I have been virtually alone. I haven't been able to find any of my friends. It's like they were all scattered around the world, never to return to Tokyo, Japan. I can never forgive that witch for separating us. We had all been so happy together!

            Was having a normal life too much to ask for?

            Is having someone to share that normal life with too much to ask for?

            Maybe they weren't reborn, like I was. It's been years since the incident. I have all my memories of my last life, but not the same family, and not the same friends.

            I'm so alone. I don't even have a brother or sister to argue with.

            Sixteen years of emptiness is too much for me. I'd end it all if I could, but I have duties, obligations. Senshi can't kill themselves.

            But I can't even find Artemis! What am I supposed to do?

            ...I know what I have to do. I have to grin and bear my pain. I have to live, survive, for the sake of my friends--for the sake of the world. I am Sailor V, a champion of love and life.

And I will live. It is my duty. Until I can find my friends, I am alone in my fights and troubles. I will fight evil to the bitter end (which is frequent). I will keep the world safe until Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion rise up and begin their everlasting reign.

Once they take over I can relax and revel in the glory of my former lives. For I am a warrior of love. I have fought many battles and bear many scars. 

I am Sailor Venus!

And I am a Crusader.


	2. Hino Rei

**Disclaimer: Did you see the first chapter? Insert that disclaimer here.**

**~Hino Rei~**

            I am Hino Rei, a shrine maiden. I have long black hair, and I consider myself to be very pretty. I guess other people think I have a bad temper because I get into a lot of fights. Is it my fault that other people aren't enlightened enough to hold a decent conversation without arguing with me? I live with my grandpa at the shrine, along with my ravens, Phobos and Deimos. I consult the fire on my enemies and troubles.

            Well...all of that used to be true. After I died at the hands--well, attack--of the evil Sailor Galaxia, nothing has been the same. I was reborn sixteen years ago, the daughter of a very loving couple. I still have no siblings, but that's life.

            It's weird, but I still remember everything that happened before I died.

            I can't find any of my past friends. None of them, not even Usagi, the omni-present, annoying, best friend of mine. I wonder if she's found Mamoru, and if they're dating...if not, I can try again.

            But what's the use? They're destined to be together, no matter how much I hate that.

            Well, life's pretty boring without the other senshi around. I think I'm the only one in Tokyo. When are they going to come back? It's hard facing reality...I might be the only one to fight the evils of the universe from now on.

            Why is life so evil to me?

            Okay, so I admit it: I miss them--terribly. It's hard being alone. Knowing my luck they're probably all together right now, maybe throwing a party because mean old Rei isn't around. I wonder if they look different this time around. I've gone to my old shrine to consult the fire, but it will never show me where they are. It still talks to me, though, so I guess that means they weren't reborn.

            Or maybe I'm just dreaming about being a senshi?

            No, that can't be. Why would I have so many memories--why would I have a transformation pen underneath my pillow?

            Why would Fate bring me back and not the others?

            I have to believe in a better existence than that. I can't be alone. There's no way I would ever be allowed a normal life. They're out there, somewhere, and I have to find them.

            Because I am the senshi of war, of fire.

            I am Sailor Mars.

            And no Crusader is ever alone.


	3. Mizuno Ami

**Disclaimer: Same as before.**

**~Mizuno Ami~**

            Hello. Do you know who I am? I am Sailor Mercury, the one they referred to as the smartest in the group. That's right: "refer" is used in the past tense. You see, I was killed by Sailor Galaxia and was reborn back in good old Tokyo, Japan. I still look the same, and I've become just as smart as I was before. There are only two differences.

            1. This time I have a family.

            2. This time I don't have any friends.

            They all disappeared during the fight. I don't know what became of Sailor Moon, since she lasted longer than the other Inner Senshi. All I know is that I miss them terribly, and I want them back.

            I was never a fighter. I always believed brains overcame brawns. Besides that, I was probably the weakest of the bunch. But that never mattered to me, because I always knew my friends would be there for me.

            They're not here for me now. They're not here at all. I believe I am the only senshi left.

            How do I know I'm a senshi? I have memories of all my previous lives. I don't believe in reincarnation, since I'm not a Hindu. However, I have been reborn on more than one occasion.

            Was I reborn alone this time? Am I truly the last senshi?

            It is evident, by the presence of good on earth, that Galaxia was destroyed or defeated. It is also evident that the Sailor Starlights have either left the planet or been destroyed like I believe everyone else was.

            How horrible it must have been for Usagi, seeing her friends die one by one.

            I'm living my life in unspeakable loneliness, just like before. No one wants to hang around the smart girl. How I miss my friends, the only friends I had...

            Thinking about them makes me cry.

            But I have to be strong now, and brave.

            Because, if I'm the only one left, then it is my solemn duty to protect the universe from the hateful clutches of evil.

            This must make me a warrior.

            Me, Sailor Mercury, a warrior, a crusader.

            Imagine that.


	4. Kino Makoto

**Disclaimer: Please refer to the past two chapters. Thank you.**

**~Kino Makoto~**

            Hello. My name is Kino Makoto. I'm tough and I'm not afraid to show it. I get in a lot of fights at school, so people mostly avoid me. I'd like to think I'm pretty. I love romance and cooking. I used to be known as Sailor Jupiter by my friends.

            But they're not here anymore. I've looked all over for them, searched every phone book, but I can't find them. I've looked for almost all of my life.

            Because every waking moment of my sixteen years I've remembered them. I never actually met them--in this life. I died thanks to a trashy baddie known as Sailor Galaxia. She stole my star seed, as well as the star seeds of Mars, Mercury and Venus, killing us all. It wasn't fair.

            If only I could get my hands on her; I'd rip her to pieces! Although I'm pretty sure, considering the world is safe and all, that Sailor Moon did all the ripping to pieces for me. She always did have a way of kicking bad guy butt when it was needed.

            Man, she was a crybaby. Minako was a dreamer. And Rei...she was just plain bossy. Ami was the brains of the operation. Mamoru was really hot, but I don't think I'd ever stand a chance with him; we never even talked much. Haruka was too much of a guy for me...although she would make a very nice guy; too bad. Michiru was pretty and talented and really sweet. Hotaru was quiet and I never really got to know much about her. Chibi-Usa was cute but annoying. And Chibi Chibi, well, she was too cute to be real.

            I miss them all so much! Why can't I find them?

            Come back, guys; I miss you. I can't face an enemy alone. I need you guys to help me.

            Well, it worked for Usagi when we died the first time...

            I guess I have to do it all alone. I'm used to being alone. Why would I ever think that my era of having friends would ever last?

            Warriors are brave and can fight alone.

            I am a warrior. I am Sailor Jupiter.

            And this Crusader can handle it alone.


	5. Tsukino Usagi

**Disclaimer: Insert first disclaimer here**

**~Tsukino Usagi~**

            Hi! My name is Tsukino Usagi. I had it legally changed two years ago, although I have always been Tsukino Usagi. I'm glad to meet you. I'm sixteen years old, I have long blonde hair in pigtails, I have blue eyes and I love to eat! If you ask some of my friends about me they'll tell you I'm a klutz and a pig...but that's because they're so mean to me!

            On a serious note, I'll tell you about who I was sixteen years ago and beyond. I was the Moon Princess. My mother, Queen Serenity, had died on the moon before sending me to the earth to become Tsukino Usagi. I avenged her death, though, and fought many battles long after that. Then, when the Starlights came around, I became Eternal Sailor Moon--that's right, I was _Sailor Moon_--and helped to defeat Sailor Galaxia.

            It wasn't her fault she was evil. She was possessed by Chaos. 

            She had defeated every other senshi in the universe. Only my friends and I remained.

            But she killed my friends.

            So the Starlights killed her.

            And they left.

            I can't find my friends now. I know they've been reborn; they have to have been! They came back when Queen Beryl's minions killed them...why not now? I can't live without them.

            I can't even find my beloved Mamoru.

            I'm so lost without my friends...Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Chibi-Usa, Chibi Chibi, Mamoru...

            They're all gone. How am I going to survive without their eternal friendship?

            I guess I can manage. Hey, I've done it before, so I can do it again...right? That's how it's supposed to work. And, if it does, they'll come back, just like with Queen Beryl.

            Until then, I am the soldier of Love and Justice...

            I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice...

            And I am a hot Crusader! Woo! 


	6. Tenoh Haruka

**Disclaimer: Insert standard disclaimer here.**

**Author: I had originally intended to stop after I finished the inners, but since someone requested I do chapters on the outers and maybe lead this into a story, I decided I would. By the way, I know they all came back at the very end of Sailor Stars along with Chibi Chibi, but I'm changing that for this fanfic. Welcome to my world. So, without further adieu, here's the first of the rest of the fanfic. Enjoy. ^^**

**~Tenoh Haruka~**

            I've always been more of a guy than a girl, even in this life. In my past life I flirted with about half of the other senshi, but my true love was Sailor Neptune. She was known as Kaioh Michiru back then. She was so beautiful...

            As for me, I guess I'm pretty handsome, huh? My hair is a little shorter than it used to be, but still stylish. I'm independent, I live alone and I have a job. I'd make a fine bishounen. All the girls fell for me at first glance. It was fun flirting with them like that. They had such cute reactions.

            I miss them. Mostly, I miss Michiru. We were destined to be together.

            And we died touching hands.

            She was so sweet, and I admit I was a little obnoxious. But she didn't mind that.

            I was really mean to her sometimes, flirting with those other girls. It made her so jealous to see me saying sweet things to Usagi and the other senshi.

            But, in my defense, I have to say that she made me really jealous sometimes, too. So we fought our little war using other people. In the end it was all meant as harmless fun. I miss those days, even though they took place seventeen years ago.

            I haven't seen any enemies around yet, but you can bet they'll show up eventually. They always do. But am I ready to face them alone?

            I don't know if I can face much of anything without Michiru. I wonder if she was even reborn. I wonder if any of them were reborn.

            And whatever happened to Odango-Atama? Did Galaxia kill her, too?

            Am I really alone now? The last senshi?

            I guess I can face it alone. I'll have to. I'm strong. I can do it. Hey, Sailor Uranus can handle anything. I'm stronger than the inners. I might be twice as strong as I was in my last life.

            And, after all, I _am_ a Crusader.


	7. Kaioh Michiru

**Disclaimer: Insert standard disclaimer here**

**~Kaioh Michiru~**

            Where are you, my beloved? What has become of you, Haruka? I'm still the same Michiru you once knew and loved. But what if you have changed?

            We were so happy together...where are you?

            Oh, how rude of me! Hello, my name is Kaioh Michiru. I am seventeen. I was recently reborn after a battle with Sailor Galaxia.

            Oh, didn't you know? I'm Sailor Neptune, or I was, in my previous life. Truthfully, I'm not sure if I can transform anymore. So much has changed. I've lost all the people that were important to me in my previous life, it seems. This time around I was born on Earth with two loving parents and a brother. I still play violin, but what is a violin without a piano to accompany it?

            What am I without Haruka?

            I miss her so much. Have you seen her? No? What a shame. We made quite the team in our past adventures.

            I would have done anything for her, given anything to see her safe. Now I can't protect her. Nor can I protect the Princess. What am I supposed to do? I can find neither of them. And I don't want to go on without Haruka, or my friends.

            Not even the cats are left.

            Were they killed, too? No, that couldn't happen. If no one else, Usagi has to be alive, unless she sacrificed herself...but she would have been brought back. And our enemies would have been attracted to her Ginzuishou. Yet there has been no evil sightings lately.

            But if there are, am I to be the one to defend this entire galaxy? Maybe even the universe?

            It's my duty, after all. But, without Haruka...is there any meaning in my life?

            Yes. There has to be. I am a Sailor Senshi.

            I am a Crusader.


	8. Tomoe Hotaru

**Disclaimer: This is getting old now. insert standard disclaimer here**

**~Tomoe Hotaru~**

            Hello. I am Hotaru. It's nice to meet you. I am the Sailor of Silence, Sailor Saturn. I died at the hands of Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus, who were under the influence of Galaxia. Sailor Pluto died with me. I was reborn thirteen years ago. Unfortunately, my old father, Professor Tomoe, does not recognize nor remember me. So much has changed; I can't even find my one and only friend, Chibi-Usa. I'm worried that she may not have been reborn.

            It's so lonely. I still have my ability to heal, and that scares people away. This life is just a repeat of the last for me. It always will be. If I were to die and be reborn again, not only would I still have the same painful memories, but I'd still be an outcast, perhaps even more so. Why can't people just accept me? Don't they know how they're hurting me?

            I can't help being Sailor Saturn! If I had a choice, I would be a normal little girl, without any special powers and with many friends. Why can't my life be like that? Chibi-Usa's was...Usagi's was, too. She has plenty of friends. And no matter how many times they tried to tell me they were my friends, none of the senshi were my buddies. Only Chibi-Usa. And I can't find her.

            I don't feel like me without her. She made me happy. I felt complete with a friend in my life, and now I have none. Am I really a person? Am I just the freak people make me out to be?

            Even the senshi were afraid of me because I have the ability to destroy an entire world. I never had the intention of destroying the world except when I was Mistress 9, and even that wasn't _my_ idea. I wish I were normal.

            I haven't been able to find any of the senshi, not just Sailor Chibi Moon. Even Luna and Artemis disappeared, from what I haven't seen. Am I the only one left? Am I truly doomed to be alone?

            The only people who understood--at least a little bit--how I felt are gone? How am I supposed to continue on like this? How can I be strong when I'm alone? Both of my new parents are dead, now. I've lived in an orphanage for as long as I can remember. Or maybe I was lied to and they just abandoned me because of my abilities.

            I don't understand why people are afraid of my ability to heal!

            And I don't understand why I'm destined to be alone! It's not fair!

            Why do Crusaders have to have such terrible lives?


	9. Meioh Setsuna

**Disclaimer: Refer back to former chapters.**

**~Meioh Setsuna~**

            You may not know me. I am the Guardian of Time, daughter of the God of Time, Chronos. I am Meioh Setsuna, otherwise known as Sailor Pluto. I was reborn twenty years ago, only a few years before the other senshi were reborn.

            Yes, they _were_ reborn. I have been watching over them ever since I regained my past memories.

            But why wouldn't I bring them together, you ask? Because that would make them too dependent. They each think they're alone, which will cause them to want to become stronger to defend earth. If this were a video game, I suppose you could call it 'leveling up'. There has to be a final boss other than Galaxia, and it's going to come just before Usagi and Mamoru's ascension to the throne of Crystal Tokyo.

            When I deem them strong enough I will bring about a reunion. Of course, they'll think it was by some awkward bit of chance, but we'll know better, won't we?

            I've forgiven Neptune and Uranus completely. I now know, by looking into the past, their true intentions were good. Just as in their quest for the talismans, they believed sacrifices were necessary. It's a shame their plan didn't work. Galaxia had multiple advantages over them.

            Ah, the life of a senshi is full of shed blood and horrors. We've always recovered before, though. We always will recover; and, if not, new senshi will be born to take our place. I was there when the original senshi were born. I hope to be there when the world no longer needs senshi.

            The ascension of the Silver Millennium is only a few years away. I have anticipated that day for so long...

            Small Lady hasn't been reborn. She is the only senshi missing as of yet. She was left in limbo because she will be born five years from now. I can hardly wait for that day.

            Or maybe I can. Prince Endymion--I have always secretly admired him. I could never have him. His destiny is linked with that of Princess Serenity. I know that when the day of their marriage comes my heart will break. Even if their destinies were not entwined, I am the Guardian of Time--I don't believe I am permitted any lovers. Mine is a very lonely, and very sad, existence. Not even my father, Chronos, keeps me company.

            But I have survived and I shall continue to do so.

            Because--and I'm sure you've heard this before--I am a Crusader.


End file.
